Hoenn's Last Hope
by BeckyBeingAwkward
Summary: The great Region of Hoenn, once free and peaceful, has turned into a land of conflict over the years, and is split into 2: East Hoenn owned by Team Magma and West Hoenn owned by Team Aqua, and Hoenn is now nothing but a giant war zone. However, 3 young teenagers want the region back the way it once was, and the trio and their partner Pokemon won't stop no matter what the cost.
1. Escape

_**Hoenn's Last Hope**_

The great Region of Hoenn, once free and peaceful, has turned into a land of conflict over the years, and is split into 2: East Hoenn (owned by Team Magma) and West Hoenn (owned by Team Aqua) Hoenn is now nothing but a giant war zone, as the two Teams are desperate to take over all of the Region. However, there is one team that just wants everything to return to the way it once was, and intend to stop at nothing to get it back...

Despite this team only consists of 3 young teenagers.

Aden Flare, Hydra Fall and Adam Willow are the start of the rebellion, and hope to expand it before it's too late.

These 3 are Hoenn's last hope.

**Chapter 1**

**Escape**

Hydra lept from the 3 story window without a second thought, and somehow managed to land on her 2 feet, slightly twisting her ankle as she did. Letting out a silent curse, she swiftly turned back to window and held out her arms.

"Come on Happy, you can do it!"

The small Mudkip balanced precociously on the window ledge, before closing her eyes and falling straight into the girls arms.

"See, you're fine." the girl said to her partner Pokemon and gave her a comforting squeeze. The heartwarming moment was quickly broken though by the sound of alarms.

"Oh what, already?" Hydra asked herself as she pulled the straps of her aqua blue backpack back to her shoulders, "We better get going!"

Happy let out a cry of approval, and the 2 of them rapidly began to run away from the base they had just escaped from. Away from West Hoenn...

To the East.

Magma Terriotory.

"Give it up Flare, you're cornered!"

The red headed boy turned away from the edge of the cliff and stared at the Team Magma grunts who had cornered him, before glancing down at Blake, his Torchic partner.

"I don't think you Magma scum have realised this, but I never give up."

Before the grunts had any time to react, the boy and his Torchic had already lept off the edge of the cliff and towards the lava inferno that awaited them. The grunts peered down to see where he had landed.

"Can you see him?"

"He must have landed in the lava. There's no way he could have gone anywhere else."

"Let's report back to the boss. The news of young Aden Flare's death should please him."

"He's still going to be annoyed he died with the asteroid."

Meanwhile, near the bottom of the cliff, Aden Flare was clinging to a loose rock for dear life out of the view of the grunts, while Blake was stood on the small ledge they were supposed to have both landed on (but Aden missed), desperatly searching for a way to save his trainer.

"Blake relax." Aden laughed, pulling himself up to grab hold of another, and hoisting himself onto the ledge next to his Pokemon, seconds before the rock he had originally been clinging too plummeted into the lava below.

"Hmm, well that was lucky." Aden laughed. He noticed Blake giving him an angry stare.

"Oh don't look at me like that mister. Come on! At least we're alive. And we have the asteroid as well, don't we?"

Blake glanced back at the 15 year old boy as he pulled the asteroid they had stolen from his backpack, and smiled at his brave trainer.

"I wonder why Team Magma wanted this thing anyway." Aden asked himselfm studying it more closely, "Probably to take over West Hoenn, but we can't let that happen now, can we?"

He placed it back in his bag and stood up on his feet, trying to not send the platform down to the lava.

"Well, I'm climbing back up, those grunts must be gone by now. I know your a fire type Pokemon and everything, but this heat must be getting to you, right?"

Blake nodded and climbed up onto Aden's back as he began the deadly climb up the rocky wall.

Adam Willow scaled up the tree rapidly following the Treecko.

"Hey, Zak, wait up!"

By the time Adam finally caught up, Zak was relaxing at the top of the tree in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh I'm sorry, we can't all be as fast as you now, can we?"

Zak smiled at his trainer, before pointing into the distance.

"Oh now I see it, that's the volcano, right?"

The small wood gecko pokemon nodded.

"You know, we're going to have to be careful around there. The border between West and East Hoenn is so close to the volcano. If we set foot in Aqua territory, we'll probably die."

Adam stared into the distance, and noticed at least 5 people dressed in red retreating from the volcano.

"Team Magma..."

Zak let out a small growl of dissapproval.

"Zak I know what you're thinking, and no, we can't ambush them. Don't look at me like that, I'm being logical here. There are 5 of them, and they probably all have fire type Pokemon. 5 fire type against a grass type. That won't end well, will it?"

Zak ignored Adam's words and just stared back at the volcano, his eyes suddenly widening.

"What's up Zak?"

The Treecko pointed back to the volcano, and it was then that Adam noticed it too.

"Is... is that a person? Climbing out of the volcano?! Oh my gosh!"

Adam lept down to the ground.

"Treecko?"

"I got to go check he's ok!"

As Adam ran towards the volcano, he knew Zak would dissapprove of this. What if he was the enemy? What if he was one of them?

No, he couldn't be.

Could he?

Ignoring the questions in his head, he continued to head towards to volcano, closely followed by Treecko.


	2. Over The Boarder

Before I start, big thank you to XStrawberryDuckFeathersX for the review.

It's when I get reviews like yours that I realise what I have to do to improve, and I thank you greatly for that. I will try to use your suggestions to improve the best I can. (Though the whole Pokemon and Pokémon thing I will probably struggle with :/ )

**Chapter 2**

**Over the boarders**

Hydra stared at the boarder line ahead of her.

"Ok Happy, this is it. Once we get over the boarder line, we're free from these Team Aqua losers once and for all."

Letting her midnight black hair out of it's pony tail and letting it rest from her shoulders, she began the short journey towards the boarder line to get to East Hoenn.

Aden remembered collpasing from exhaustian after reaching back to the top. After a short rest, opened his eyes to be greeted by some strange boy with dirty blonde hair holding the asteroid he had just managed to get from Team Magma.

"WHAT IN ARCEUS'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" he screamed in shock, scaring both the boy, his Treecko and even Blake. The boy dropped the asteroid, which then shattered into 3 small pieces, each even in size.

"Oh... my..."

"I am so sorry." the boy said, sounding really sorry. Aden stared at him, eyeing up the boy who had just destroyed the thing that had almost cost him his life to recieve. His hair was styled in a short spikey manner, and he had a leaf green bandana wrapped around his head. His eyes were also green, and he was dressed in black and green. Maybe this boy liked the colour, or was trying to colour coordinate with his Treecko. After all, Aden's hair was only slightly more red than Blake's, and he also wore a red t-shirt with black jeans. Maybe it was the fashion for trainers to match their Pokemon now. Wait, of course it wasn't. Trainers were banned in both East and West Hoenn, in fear that they would over power Hoenn's almost unstopable rulers, Team Magma and Team Aqua.

Despite the boy really did look sorry, Aden wasn't going to stand for it. Pulling himself to his feet, he was all set to rage.

"What were you even doing with MY stuff?" he questioned.

"Well, I saw you passed out, and I went looking for an ID card or something. But instead, I found the asteroid and... and... what were you even doing with something like that?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Aden shouted, "The point is you broke it. You have no idea what I went through to get that item!"

The asteroid smasher looked lost for words, "I'm... I'm sorry."

Aden sighed, picked up one of the asteroid pieces, and walked off.

"Hey, wait up!"

"No."

Despite what Aden had said, the boy skidded to a halt in front of him, blocking his path.

"I'm really sorry. Honestly. I'm Adam by the way. Adam Willow."

Aden stared at him. Why the heck was the boy even telling him his name? Willow? That sounded like a grass type trainers name for sure. Adam also meant 'Earth' in another language, just like Aden meant 'Fire'. And his own last name was relatable to fire as well, and his only pokemon was a fire type.

Surely this was a coincidence- right?

"I'm Aden."

"Cool. Our names sound familliar, cool right?"

"No, not really."

Adam looked dissapointed by his response, but honestly, Aden couldn't care less. He went to continue forward, but he was stopped again.

"Listen kid, if you don't get out my way, you're honestly gonna regret it, understand?" Aden threatened.

"Kid? I look almost as old as you!" Adam challenged.

"Yeah, but you're acting like a kid."

Adam turned red in both embarresment and rage, but understood why. After all, he had just broken something of his by accident.

"I want to know about the asteroid."

Aden blinked at him expressionless.

"Get lost kid."

Aden pushed past him and continued to walk past.

"Well ok, if you won't tell me, I bet Team Magma will."

Adam paused. How did he know?

That was simple- he didn't.

Of course, after his reaction, he sure did now.

It was either tell this random stranger everything.

Or get hunted down by Team Magma again.

"Ok kid, what do you want to know?"

"Alright! You hear that Zak?! Huh? Zak?"

Hyrdra skidded to a halt in front of the large steep cliff and stared up at it. A dead end? Trust it to be here of all places. Taking a step back, she clutched Happy closer to her chest.

"There she is sir!"

Silently, Hydra cursed to herself under her breath as she turned to face the 5 trainers in red who were vast approaching. 5 minuted in East Hoenn and she was already caught. What a great start.

"So, what's a West scum like you doing on this side of the region?" one mocked.

"I um... I..."

"Boss, I swear I've seen her face before somewhere, but I can't remember where."

"Me too."

"Well if you two think so, maybe we should take her to the big boss Maxie, maybe he would remember?"

Hydra began to slowly back away as two of the grunts began to come towards her. Soon she found herself pinned to the wall, unable to run awhere. This REALLY was not a good start at all.

Burying Happy into her chest and closing her eyes, she prepared for the worst.

"ARRRGH!"

Hydra forced herself to open her eyes and saw that the two grunts had been sent flying back by a Treecko. Had he just saved her?

"A grass type? You got guts for messing with us you little..."

Hydra knew that fire types would easily take out the Treecko, and knew she had to stop them. Luckily she had Happy.

"Happy water gun!"

Happy fired the water guns at the grunt who was obviously in charge of the other 4. They quickly retreated, obviously scared that someone was standing up to them.

"Ha. They sure flee faster than Aqua." Hydra laughed to herself.

"Aqua? You mean Team Aqua?"

Hydra turned to her left to see two male trainers emerge from a cave.

"Seriously? There was a cave there!?" she said in anger.

"Don't change the subject." said the red haired boy, "You're from West Hoenn, arn't you?"

Hydra gulped.

"Uh... yes..."

"Zak, did you save her?" the other boy asked the Treecko, obviously belonging to him, "But why?"

"We don't need people like you coming over here, so do Hoenn a favor and go back where you came from, ok?"

Hydra stared at him, hardly believing what he had just told her.

"But I can't."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"Look here is not the place to discuss this. Those Team Magma guys are going to come back sooner or later, and there are going to be more."

Aden looked at her uneasily, but Adam seemed to trust her instantly.

"I got a hideout in the forest, come on."

"Your excuse better be good girl." Aden warned her, "If I don't like it, I will personally throw you back over that boarder line myself, understand?"


End file.
